Friday the 13th: English Subtitles
Friday the 13th is the thirteenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the one-hundred-and-eighth episode of Code Lyoko. Subtitles 0:00:53 *Odd: Stop it! 24... *Ulrich: Oh no, don't tell me you played? *Odd: All my savings. 36... Today is Friday the 13th! I'm sure I'll get lucky! 17... *Jeremy: You've got a 1 out of a 76 milllion chances to guess all 5 numbers! *Odd: Yep, that's why I took precations! 45... *Aelita: Sure, you can't lose with that! *Odd: And... 44. *Jeremy: Sorry, pal. Told you! *Ulrich: All of your savings... *Odd: I won! I won, guys! I won! I won! Samantha, where are you?! Samantha! 0:02:24 *Jeremy: He won! I mean, they won! *Aelita: There must be a bug! There can't be millions of winners! *Jeremy: And it keeps growing...! *Ulrich: At this rate, they can't win that much! *Jeremy: Around 0.00015 cents! *Ulrich: And they all think that they're millionares! Like Odd! *Aelita: Do you think XANA is behind this? *Jeremy: There's definitely something going on in Lyoko! *Ulrich: It's always too good to be true! 0:02:56 *Odd: Sam! Hey, Sam! *Jim: Della Robbia! What do you see here?! *Odd: Your finger, Sir! *Jim: This is as far as you can go! Here, it's not good! There, it's good! *Odd: Okay, can I go now? *Jim: You're not a day student I believe! *Odd: Yeah, but that's going to change because I just won! *Jim: Won? The only thing you won is the right to go back to the yard! And if you insist, you may even win some hours of detention! 0:03:51 *Jeremy: I was right, XANA attacked! There's an activated tower in the labyrinth of sector 5! Are you ready? *Aelita: Ready! *Jeremy: Virtualization activated! *Yumi: So, where is the tower? *Jeremy: In the labyrinth in sector 5. There is a tower activated! *William: Here we go! *Jeremy: Transfer: William. Transfer: Yumi. *Ulrich: Not too soon! *William: The jackpot... haven't you ever dreamt of it? What would you do with it? *Ulrich: That can't happen to me, I never play... *William: So what? Can't you dream?! And what about you, Yumi? What would you do with all that money? *Yumi: I'd give everything to charity organizations. *William: And you wouldn't keep just one or two small millions for yourself? *Yumi: Not one cent! *Jeremy: If I won the jackpot, I'd buy... *Ulrich: Mantas! *Jeremy: Certainly not! Your getting closer to the tower. *Ulrich: So are the Mantas! *William: I've got an idea. Run to the tower, I'll stay here and hold them off! *Ulrich: What are you doing? *William: Go on! Don't worry about me, Ulrich! *Ulrich: We're here! Come on! *Jeremy: I'm sure you would love to stay and enjoy the show, but don't forget about the tower! *Ulrich: Maybe you'd like to take cover? *William: Speak for yourself! What about you, girls? *Aelita: It's okay, we're here. *William: They've made it. Jeremy, time to go home. *Ulrich: I could devirtualize you, if you wish! *William: In your dreams! *Jeremy: Too roosters... Are you okay, chicks? I mean, girls? *Aelita: Please go ahead. *Jeremy: The draw has been cancelled, no money will be awarded! Everything is back to normal! As for you two... *Aelita: You acted stupid! *Yumi: Childish! *Aelita: Dangerous! Selfish! *William: We were pretty good! *Ulrich: Even excellent! *Aelita: Odd? Are you okay? *Odd: I'm broke... *Aelita: Everything's okay, Odd. The draw has been cancelled, and they will refund your ticket! *Odd: I'm broke... Broke...! *Ulrich: You can't be broke, you didn't even win in the first place! *Odd: Sure, but I didn't know that when I ordered a thousand red roses for Samantha! *Ulrich: A thousand?! *Odd: When you love, you don't count the cost! *Ulrich: And how much did it cost? *Odd: I said I didn't count! *Ulrich: At least Samantha isn't allergic to roses! *Odd: Go on, mock me... *Jeremy: Come on, that's not such a big deal! *According to my calculations, you should be able to repay your roses in... 200 years! *Odd: You're evil...! *Jeremy: We've got a problem! *Odd: You don't say...! *Jeremy: XANA tricked us! The attack against the lottery was just a decoy! *XANA took the opportunity to inject a virus into the Skid! *Ulrich: The Skid? *Aelita: But without it, we won't be able to reach the Cortex! *Jeremy: That's certainly XANA's goal! *Odd: Okay, it's annoying, but if we lose the Skid, it's only temporary, right? Jeremy could program another one. The only important matter is: what about my roses? *Ulrich: Stop it, Odd. You know it would take several weeks! *Aelita: And we can't afford to give so much time to XANA! *Ulrich: What do we do? *Odd: There's nothing to do! I can't cancel my order! *Jeremy: We have not choice. We've go to free the Skid form it's tie to Lyoko! It's the only way to prevent the virus form propagating! *Aelita: But we can't be virtualized for 12 more hours, since we all came back from the mission! *Jeremy: Not all of us! *Odd: Okay. Okay, but... My roses... *Aelita: We'll take care of your roses! 0:10:37 *Odd: Yumi, I'm counting on you! *Jeremy: Transfer: Odd. Virtualization! *Odd: I've been thinking about something for my roses... *Jeremy: Odd, now is not the time! Just get to the elevator! *Odd: Okay! Okay, I'm going... Well, not especially appealing... *Jeremy: Odd, you need to go to the driver's spot! *Odd: Hey, I have only piloted the Skid once, and it has been a long time... *Jeremy: Don't worry, it's like riding a bike, you never forget! And more importantly, this is your lucky day! *Odd: Very funny, Jeremy! *Jeremy: Transfer! *Odd: This is a hopeless mission! The Skid is messed up! *Aelita: It can still be saved, but you must hurry! You've got to free the Skid form its docking, this is where the virus is propagaing from...! *Odd: Okay, but how? *Aelita: Push the white button on the right of the console. *Odd: All the buttons are white. Could you be a bit more specific? *Aelita: It's the sixth one on the right. *Odd: Found it! What's next? *Jeremy: You have to take the Skid out of its garage. *Odd: Easier said than done! *Aelita: There are two joysticks in front of you. Pull them gently! Gently, gently... *Jeremy: Launch in 3... 2... 1... *Odd: Ahherr! *Aelita: Odd, are you okay? *Odd: I'm just greaaat...! Yeah, we did it, Jeremy! *Yumi: Well, I will go take care of the flowers... *Odd: Aelita, you know, you have a serious competitor now. *Jeremy: The virus damaged the Skid's shileds! *Aelita: The Skid no longer has any shields! *Ulrich: So, if the Skid falls into the digital sea... Odd... *Odd: Anybody there? Can you hear me? *Aelita: Odd, keep your altitude at 800 feet and activate the auto pilot. *Odd: You know what? I'd like to take a dip! *Aelita: No way! *Odd: Wait, what's going on? Aelita? Is there something wrong? *Aelita: The Skid's protection system is down, but don't worry, we're working on it! *Odd: Okay, I'm not worried, you're working on it... Automatic pilot: activated! As we have a bit of time, where's Yumi with my roses? 0:14:50 *Yumi: Stop, stop! We can't pay for them, please stop unloading the car! As I said, we can't... 0:15:14 *Aelita: Why can't we find the damaged code?! *Odd: I'm not getting bored at all, but may I know how far you have gotten? What was that? *Jeremy: A digital air pocket. *Odd: Cool... *Jeremy: I can't find the code! *Aelita: Go and find Laura, we need her! Hurry up! *Ulrich: Aelita asking for Laura, this is not good! *William: Not good at all! *Ulrich: Hi, so? *Yumi: At least your room smells like roses for once! *Odd: I give up! *Aelita: We'll make it! *Odd: No, let's be realistic: I won't get anywhere with her. I should just forget about Samantha! Everytime it's the same story! I try my best to make up with Samantha, and whenever I'm close to her, boom! Here comes a disaster! It's endless...! I'm really unlucky! *Laura: We'll need to deactivate the gateway firewall, reconfigure the intrusion detection system, and reroute everything! Simple, right? Odd, go to the system settings, then defragment the packets and reactivate the new firewall! *Odd: Please slow down a bit, Laura! You know it's all Greek to me! *Laura: Make an effort, Odd, this is basic. Even a two-year old could do it! *Odd: Okay, defragmentation in progress! The auto pilot just went down! The good news is: if I dive, at least it will be my last unlucky day! *Jeremy: Forget about the Skid! I'll devirtualize Odd and bring him back! *Ulrich: What are you waiting for, Jeremy? Do it! *Jeremy: I can't! The signal is too weak! Odd, you're doing great, but I still can't bring you back! I can't bring him back, but maybe I could do the opposite and virtualize someone inside of the Skid?! *Aelita: But nobody can be virtualized right now, you know that! *Jeremy: You forgot someone! Someone able to reprogram the Skid in no time! *Laura: Me?! I'm going to become a Lyoko Warrior? *Jeremy: Take her to the scanners! We have no choice! Odd, are you okay? *Aelita: Odd, you really need to pull yourself together! Odd. Look, Friday the 13th is just a superstition! You've just got to believe in yourself! You can deactivate the virus! I know you can do it! *Odd: Okay, Aelita! Tell me how to do it! *Aelita: First, eject the Navskids! *Jeremy: Virtualization activated! *Aelita: Focus, Odd! You can't make any mistakes! Ready? *Odd: This time I hope it's really going to work! *Aelita: 7XAM873PPV/32 *Odd: Faster, faster... *Aelita: 22-43/676SQVT34 *Jeremy: Ready to transfer! Transfer: Laura! *Odd: I did it! It worked! Wahoo! *Ulrich: I was so worried about you! *Odd: You're my princess! *Aelita: You're the king! *Jeremy: That was a pretty close call! I need to program something to check the Skid's protection system every hour! That should help avoid any nasty surprises, right? Huh?! 0:21:35 *Odd: There's no way I can sell all these roses... This is really not my day! *Samantha: These roses are really great! Thank you, Odd! *Aelita: So, you got what you wanted, right? *Odd: Yeah, sure... *Yumi: She looked quit happy! Aren't you? *Odd: Yes. Well... When I'm done with paying for all of these roses! In 200 years! *Aelita: Maybe not 200 years. If we all spare for some months, we might... *Odd: You mean that...?! *Yumi: Yeah, so it will be Friday the 13th for everyone here! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Season 5